Permaneceré a tu lado
by Raru541
Summary: El amor por alguien no dura por siempre... y eso es demostrado en este One-Shot. La época navideña no siempre es lo que esperamos... podremos dar amor, pero tal vez no recibamos lo que hemos dado.


**¡Hola!**

 **Este será un One-Shot "Navideño", desde hace tiempo ya lo tenía en mente, y como hoy es un día especial, es momento de darlo a conocer.**

 **¡Espero que sea de su agrado!~**

 _ **[BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia]**_

* * *

 _ **-En esta época del año, lo importante es dar y recibir amor-**_

 _ **-La familia se reúnen para festejar todos juntos las fiestas navideñas y las fiestas del fin del año-**_

 _ **-Cuando se trata de una pareja… esos momentos son más especiales-**_

 _ **-En ese instante, puedes confesar tu amor por alguien o demostrar aun más tu amor por tu pareja-**_

 _ **-Aunque… no todos esos momentos son tan hermosos para algunas parejas…-**_

 **-Permaneceré a tu lado-**

 _¿Recuerdas la primera vez que me dijiste_ _ **Te amo**_ _?_

 _Esa confesión tan espontanea e inesperada fue tan especial para mi… no puedo describir como me sentía, lo único que dije en ese momento fue:_ _ **Yo también.**_

 _Me hubiese gustado haberte dicho otras palabras… algo más hermoso y sentimental… era el momento para decir todo lo que sentía y las acciones que no hice por el gran temor del rechazo:_ _ **El gran amor que tengo por ti, los impulsos de tomarte y besarte en los labios por sorpresa, las tantas ganas de abrazarte y susurrarte palabras de amor en cada oportunidad que tuviese**_ _… fueron muchas cosas que no dije, y me arrepiento de ello._

 _Al dar a conocer nuestra relación, nuestra familia lo tomo por sorpresa; no se imaginaban que tu y yo llegaríamos a ser algo más._

 _Algunos de ellos lo tomaron bien… otros… bueno, ser rechazado no se siente nada bien, y eso lo sé muy bien._

 _Darte cuenta que esa persona realmente no siente nada por ti, te hace sentir como una basura, no vales nada y nadie te va a corresponder._

 _Eso me ha ocurrido en el pasado, una mala decisión causo un gran quiebre en mi… haciendo que ese recuerdo siempre me afecte cuando es comentando._

 _Cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, no pensé que la cambiarias por completo._

 _Verte y conocerte… hizo ponerme en otra perspectiva… las mujeres de pecho grande o de un buen cuerpo ya no eran mi gusto._

 _La única mujer que podía ver "con ojos de amor" eras tú._

 _Pasando los días, meses, conocía todo de ti._

 _Eras tan amable con todos, siempre estabas al pendiente de todos ellos y siempre portabas una bella sonrisa en tu rostro… yo "solo podía disfrutarte" cuando cocinábamos juntos… no era suficiente para mi, deseaba tenerte más tiempo conmigo._

 _Verte con alguno de mis hermanas causaba que las llamas de los celos me consumía cada vez más… no quise luchar por ti, sabia tu gran incomodidad por este conflicto, por eso no quise interponerme._

 _Me sentí un cobarde al no luchar por ti… pero un día, nuestra situación cambio cuando confesaste tu amor por mí._

 _No lo esperaba… ya estaba preparado cuando dijeras a quién de nosotros amabas y tenía que aceptarlo… no fue así, y eso, me alegro demasiado._

 _En esa tarde, cuando todavía nadie llegaba a casa, te acercaste lentamente en donde yo estaba… tomaste mi mano con temor y tu rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido… unas palabras salieron de tus labios…_ **-"Te amo, Ukyo-san…"-**

 _¿Acaso eso era una confesión?_

 _Desde hace tiempo, yo había prometido apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomaras… y ahora, debo cumplirlo._

 **-"Yo también te amo"-**

 _Tus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa un poco forzada por los nervios aparecía en tu rostro._

 _Pose mis labios en tu frente… no sabía cómo demostrarte mis sentimientos, por esa razón solo hice eso._

 _El tiempo pasó y nuestra relación cada vez era más estrecha._

 _Aquellas citas, aquellas peleas o discusiones que siempre terminaban con una solución, esos momentos "picantes" pero "cuidadosos" que teníamos en algunas ocasiones… eran recuerdos muy atesorados para mí._

 _Sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado al año de la relación._

 _Muchos comentaban a cada momento la fecha de la boda… era algo que tanto Ema como yo deseábamos hacer… pero debíamos esperar más tiempo, Ema aun era muy joven, y no quería apresurarla ni presionarla._

 _El gran amor que le tenía a Ema no había desaparecido, muy por el contrario, aumentaba cada vez al escuchar de tu boca:_ **-"Te amo"-**

 _Comenzaba a tener sospechar de tu lealtad y de tus sentimientos… cada día que pasaba eras más fría… como si apenas te estuvieses arrepintiendo de tu decisión._

 _Los momentos que pasábamos juntos eran menos… te alejabas y rechazabas mi petición de salir juntos._

 **-"Tal vez la Universidad es pesada para ti"-**

 _Eso era mi respuesta ante esas acciones._

 _Temía el día en el cual me dejaras, no quería pasar por eso de nuevo… rogaba para que esta relación continuara; no quería perderte… te amo demasiado para dejarte ir…_

 _Al llegar a la época navideña, tenía oportunidad para que nuestro amor naciera de nuevo._

 _Te invité a dar un paseo en un parque en el centro de la ciudad… tú aceptaste; me alegre en ese instante._

 _Observando el gran árbol de aquel parque, tomaste mi mano como la primera vez que la tomaste… escuche mi nombre y voltee a verte._

 **Ema:** -"Ukyo-san…"-

 _Sonreí al escucharte._

 **Ukyo:** -"¿Sucede algo? ¿Tienes frio?"-

 _Antes del soltar el nudo de la bufanda, que por cierto, era un regalo por parte tuya… unas simples palabras causaron un gran daño en mi interior._

 **Ema:** -"Lo siento… tal vez es momento de terminar esta relación"-

 _¿Acaso me estaba terminando?_

 _No entendía en lo absoluto._

 **Ema:** -"Debemos darnos un tiempo… he pasado por momentos de mucho estrés… y los momentos a solas que pasamos, cada vez van disminuyendo"-

 _No… por favor, no digas eso._

 **Ema:** -"Gracias por todo, Ukyo-san, realmente… me has hecho muy feliz"-

 _Ema soltó mi mano._

 _Se alejaba de mi lado._

 _La vi caminar por donde pasaba las personas, y la perdí entre todas ellas._

 _No dije nada._

 _No hice nada._

 _Solo escuche sus palabras y la deje ir._

 _Como siempre, no luche por lo que quiero._

 _Camine sin rumbo por el parque, las luces del lugar empezaron a iluminarse… estaba anocheciendo._

 _Escuchaba a cada momento el timbre de mi celular… eran las llamadas de mis hermanos… tal vez estaban preocupados._

 _No me importaba, solo me importaba Ema._

 _Ema… mi amada hermana que se convirtió en la persona que más amo en este mundo… se había ido._

 _Ya había dado muchas vueltas por aquel parque, cruzaba por tercera vez un pequeño puente… al darme cuenta de la realidad, caí de rodillas y mis anteojos cayeron al suelo._

 _ **De nuevo, he sido abandonado.**_

 _Comencé a llorar en silencio, viendo al cielo mientras que comenzaba a caer nieve._

 _En este día tan hermoso… me habían abandonado._

 _Me levante poco a poco y camine hacia la residencia… al llegar, la primera persona al recibirme, fue Ema._

 **Ema:** -"Estábamos tan preocupados por ti… ¿porqué no respondías el teléfono?"-

 _No respondí, solo la miraba... Ema estaba muy preocupada…_

 _Me dirigí a mi habitación y no conteste a ninguna de las preguntas de mis hermanos._

 _Quería estar solo._

 _Pasando los días, llego una fecha muy importante: La cena de Noche Buena._

 _Nadie sabía de la situación en la que estábamos Ema y yo; éramos los encargados de hacer la cena._

 _En la preparación de la cena, estuvimos en silencio._

 _Algunas veces Ema trataba de iniciar una conversación, pero yo nunca le correspondía._

 _El momento a solas fue muy incomodo, y debo de admitir… comenzaba a dolerme de estar a su lado y no poder decirle un_ _ **te quiero**_ _o un_ _ **te amo**_ _, por lo menos darle un abrazo._

 _Al terminar la cena, la única palabra que le dije después del rompimiento, fue:_ **-"Gracias"-**

 _Me dirigí al comedor para servir la cena._

 _Era un gran banquete, pareciera que cada uno de nosotros tendría que comer tres porciones para poder terminarlo._

 _Mis hermanos habían hecho una fiesta a lo grande, con juegos y "tradiciones navideñas"._

 _Sin darnos cuenta, Ema y yo habíamos cruzado por debajo de un_ _ **muérdago.**_

 _Al pasar por debajo de un muérdago, las dos personas que pasaran eran obligadas a darse un beso._

 _Ema estaba sorprendida… yo también debía estarlo… no fue así, sabía que aquel beso era obligado y no uno verdadero._

 _Mis hermanos decían a cada momento:_ **-"Beso… Beso... Beso"-**

 _Las mejillas de Ema estaban rojas._

 _Me acerque a su rostro y nuestro "beso de amor" solo duró unos pequeños instantes._

 _Me disculpe por el beso y me aleje de prisa… todos estaba sorprendidos, hasta Ema._

 _Me aleje de todos ellos y llegue en donde estaba aquel gran árbol que estaba en la residencia._

 _Sus hojas ya no estaban ahí, se había caído… también se había secado, como mis tantas lagrimas que deje atrás._

 _Lo único que me mantenía con vida, eran los recuerdo… recuerdo que nunca volverán._

 _El destino era tan cruel, la felicidad del pasado se fue dejando solo marcas de dolor, esas marcas se volvieron cicatrices; nunca se borrarían._

 _Nuestro destino era así, y no pude cambiarlo._

 _Tenía que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, no por mi familia ni por Ema… si no por mí._

 _ **-"Es momento de olvidarme de ti"-**_

 _Al terminar la frase, alguien toco mi espalda…_

 _Di media vuelta, y era Ema._

 **Ema:** -"Todos estamos confundidos por lo que sucedió hace un momento… ¿te sientes bien?"-

 _De nuevo, no dije nada._

 **Ema:** -"Lamento mucho por haberte hecho mucho daño… realmente lo lamento"-

 _Ahora, Ema estaba llorando en frente mío._

 **Ema:** -"Estaba tan confundida en ese momento… fui tan egoísta… Ukyo-san, lo lamento… no puedo regresar el tiempo pero…"-

 _La abracé._

 _La sostuve entre mis brazos con fuerza._

 **Ukyo:** -"Solo dime que me amas de nuevo… aunque no se verdad, quiero escucharlo de nuevo de tus labios"-

 _Desde hace tiempo quería gritar mis sentimientos, y me mantuve callado… ahora, debía ser sincero, por lo menos una vez._

 **Ema:** -"Te amo, Ukyo-san"-

 _Nos encontrábamos de nuevo y nos separábamos de nuevo._

 **Ukyo:** -"Siempre te he amado… nunca dejaré de amarte"-

 _Nos mantuvimos en la misma posición por más tiempo._

 _Deseaba permanecer siempre así a tu lado._

 _Obteniendo calor de tu parte, oliendo tu dulce aroma y escuchando tus respiraciones._

 _Ema rompió el abrazo y dio unos pasos atrás._

 _Su mano derecha tomo algo de sus bolsillos, era un regalo envuelto._

 **Ema:** -"Tal vez esto no sea un gran regalo… pero es un detalle del amor que todavía sigo teniendo hacia Ukyo-san…"

 _Tome el regalo mientras que otras lágrimas salían y caían al suelo._

 **Ema:** -"Feliz navidad, Ukyo-san"-

 _Una sonrisa de gratitud se le fue dada a Ema._

 **Ukyo:** -"Feliz navidad, Ema"-

 _ **-Aunque quiera, mi amor por ti no puede desaparecer-**_

 _ **-Si tú me dieras otra oportunidad, haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz de nuevo-**_

 _ **-Desde ahora, te cuidaré de lejos y te amaré de lejos-**_

 _ **-Esa será mi forma de decirte: Te amo-**_

* * *

 _ **Aquí se termina este One-shot.**_

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Tal vez este One-Shot no sea tan lindo del todo ni tenga un final feliz pero… bueno, dejando eso a un lado, de todo corazón les deseo a todas las personas que siempre están al pendiente, que leen de mis actualizaciones de Fanfics o One-Shots y dejan un comentario, una Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo a todas y todos ustedes.**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y votos que hacen siempre alegrarme el día y olvidarme de todos los problemas por los cuales estoy pasando.**_

 _ **Me considero una persona "algo solitaria y asocial" pero con ustedes, siento como si tuviese más amigos más que cualquier otra persona… en verdad, muchas gracias~**_

 _ **Este One-Shot es un regalo de mi parte… aunque parezca como si fuese un regalo para hacerles sentir mal, no es así… tal vez me adentre mucho en mis sentimientos… no sé cómo explicarlo, y aunque este One-Shot "no termino del todo lindo", espero que haya sido de su agrado~**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_ _  
_


End file.
